1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery or power connector contact, and more particularly to a contact having dual contact points.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 204696297 (counterpart U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0315404), issued on Oct. 7, 2015, discloses a battery connector with contacts of a general construction the present invention relates to. Specifically, the disclosed contact has a bulging section to make single point contact with a battery. In large current applications, there exists risk of high temperature due to the single point contact. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,877, issued on Sep. 27, 1988, discloses a varied contact head of a planar flat bar in an electronic tester contactor. The contact head is sawtoothed and acts to come into contact with a device to be tested.